Le Phoenix Blanc
by The French Frie
Summary: Trafalgar Law s'intéressait à tous ce qui était hors du commun et different. Une femme au cheveux blanc comme neige, grièvement blessée et amnésique. Quoi de plus intéressant? [Law, OC, Ace]
1. Chapitre 1: La fille qui dort

_Salut mes ptits loulou je republiecette fanfiction (car je suis une meuf pas douée qui oublie son mot de passe bref je vous passe les détails). Enfin bref c'est ma premiere fanfiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je ferai de mon mieux, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **La fille qui dort**

* * *

Il était minuit passée mais Law ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur l'ouvrage entre ses mains mais rien n'y faisait. A la place il scrutait sans arrêt l'éraflure sur le mur qui lui fait face.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et peut être pourrait-il ainsi s'endormir. Tendu il jeta son livre sur le sol et sorti en coup de vent de sa chambre.

Dans le sous marin tout était calme, l'équipage dormait à l'exception de Shachi qui montai la garde sur le toit. Ils avaient accosté sur une île en apparence déserte mais pourvue d'une magbifique cascade afin de faire le plein d'eau potable.

Law mis les pieds dehors et pris une profonde respiration.

-On arrive pas à dormir? Le questionna Shachi.

-Je crois que prendre l'air m'aiderai, répondit-il avant de continuer, n'oublie pas de changer de tour de garde avant de t'endormir comme la dernière foi.

-Hehe oui désolé, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Law entama sa promenade en se dirigeant vers l'orée de la forêt, une forêt de chênes grands et fort. La topographie de l'île était telle que la cascade se trouvait en hauteur tandis que la rivière dont elle était la source se jetait plus

bas dans la mer, l'île n'était pas très grande si bien qu'atteindre la source devait prendre une quinzaine de minutes en marche rapide. Le temps était rafraîchissant et une brise poussa Law à s'enfoncer dans les hauteurs de l'île.

Alors qu'il progressait doucement dans la forêt il remarqua que des dixaines de lucioles convergeaient dans la même direction. Il sentait une énergie provenant des hauteurs qui semblait l'attirer. Une énergie qui attirait par la même occasion

les lucioles. Le bruit de la cascade commençait à s'élever dans les airs, tandis que Law suivait le cours de la rivière dont elle était la source. Il faisait nuit mais les rayons de lune et les lucioles permirent à Tragalgar d'arriver jusqu'à

la cascade. Néanmoins l'obscurité rendit Tragalgar perplexe quant à ce qu'il aperçue dans l'herbe plus loin. Il s'approcha doucement pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait, une femme. Plutot jeune, plutot jolie, des cheveux blanc comme il n'en avait jamais  
/vu. Des cheveux aussi blanc que la neige, comment une femme si jeune peut elle avoir les cheveux d'une telle clarté? Se demanda-t-il incrédule avant de remarquer que les lucioles s'agglutinaient au dessus d'elle.

En s'approchant plus près il remarque une blessure sur le flanc de la jeune femme, elle semblait très récente et plutot sérieuse. Tragalgar pesa le pour et le contre en un instant et cette jeune femme éveillait en lui trop de question pour

qu'il la laisse à son sort. Le temps pressait, elle était seulement inconsciente mais sa blessure pouvait a tout moment la faire basculer de l'autre côté. Il bandât sa blessure avec son propre t-shirt et la souleva en lui soutenant la tête contreson  
torse nu. Le chirurgien de la mort redescendu la côte comme le vent en utilisant le pouvoir du son fruit pour gagner de précieux mètres:

-Room! Shambles.

Il ordonna de loin à Shachi,toujours à son poste, de préparer la salle de soin d'urgence.

-Shachi, réveil Penguin qu'il monte la garde et viens m'aider tout de suite, Ordonna calmement mais fermement le capitaine.

Tragalgar déposa doucement l'inconnue sur la table de soin avant que Shachi n'arrive avec les outils nécessaire pour soigner la jeune femme. Ce dernier rougit légèrement quand Law déchira le haut de la robe de le jeune femme ,désormais en

soutient gorge,pour la soigner convenablement.

-Shachi sérieusement ? Soupira Tragalgar, Trouves son groupe sanguin et met la sous transfusion de toute urgence, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Ordonna le médecin.

Il esperait qu'elle soit d'un groupe sanguin qu'ils aient en stock.

Pendant que Shachi prélevait un peu de sang afin d'étudier le groupe sanguin de la jeune femme, Tragalgar désinfectait la plaie et commença à effectuer des points de suture sur la plaie trop profonde pour guérir seule.

-Capitaine elle est du groupe AB, le receveur universel! Dis Shachi en la plaçant sous transfusion.

Tragalgar poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il finissait de recoudre la plaie. Shachi lui tandis des bandages et le médecin fini de soigner la plaie. Il vérifia le pouls de la jeune femme qui se stabilisait progressivement. Elle était sauvéepourle  
moment. Sa cheville semblait également en mauvais état, elle avait probablement du chuter quelque part.. Il y plaça une attelle provisoirement afin que son état n'empire pas.

Le capitaine commanda à Bepo de la placer sous perfusion et de la nettoyer. Il enfila un sweat et convoqua le reste de l'équipage dans la salle commune et leur expliqua la situation:

-Capitaine il est 2h du matin .. grincha Rym, membre de l'équipage depuis un peu moins d'un an.

-Tu devrai être habituée au fil du temps, la taquina Penguin.

Une fois tout le monde réuni le capitaine expliqua la situation en énonçant quelques directives:

-A part Bepo et Shachi personne n'entre dans la salle de soin sans me demander l'autorisation, les autres vous continuerai vos tâches quotidienne sans les déranger.

-Difficile de vous prendre au sérieux quand vous êtes torse nu capitaine.. Souligna Rym.

Law soupira en réponse à la jeune femme et seretira dans son bureau afin de coucher les derniers événements sur le papier, bien qu'il eut du mal à décrire l'apparence de la jeune femme avec des mots. Il laissa sa phrase en suspens,préférantattendre  
de lui parler en personne.

* * *

 _Un premier chapitre un peu court je l'admet maaaais bonne nouvelle je vais publier les 3premiers chapitres d'une traite pour vous fidéliser mes ptits loulou. Aloors qu'en avez vous penser? n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos aviis que je prendrai toujours en compte et auxquels je répondrai sans faute!_


	2. Chapitre 2: Régénéréscence

**Régénérescence**

* * *

Tout était calme à bord du sous-marin ainsi que dans la chambre de Law. Néanmoins si on tendait l'oreille on pouvait légèrement entendre le chef s'activer aux fourneaux et si on était encore plus attentif on pouvait percevoir le clapotis desvagues  
surla carlingue du sous-marin. La lumière matinale qui filtrait à travers le hublot vint se poser sur les paupières lourdement fermées du médecin. Law était réveillé mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, il resta immobile avant de regarder  
le réveilposésur la table de nuit, 8h du matin. C'était un record pour lui dont le sommeil était souvent perturbé. Ses pensées se dirigèrent directement vers l'inconnue mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas réveilléecar dans le cas contraire  
quelqu'un l'auraitprévenu.

Alors il se leva péniblement tout en s'étirant et il ramassa le livre qui gisait sur le sol depuis la veille. Il le rangea dans sa bibliothèque qui occupait tout un mur de sa chambre après quoi il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour tenter de "nettoyer"  
/sa fatigue. Dans le miroir, un reflet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :le sien, des cheveux noir de jais, des yeux d'un gris profond, une mâchoire saillante. Toujours torse nu, un physique fin et athlétique recouvert de dixaines de tatouages ayant  
/tous une signification bien particulière...

Il pris une douche s'habilla et sorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de soin. En entrant il sentie une énergie semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentie sur l'île où l'équipage était toujours ancré, il secoua la tête et s'approcha de la fille  
/toujours là étendue mais sur le lit habillée et nettoyée cette fois. Il pris son pouls, rien d'anormal, il commença doucement à retirer le bandage afin de le changer mais il se frotta les yeux avant de croire ce qu'il voyait. La blessure avait presque  
/totalement cicatrisé, on voyait toujours que la blessure avait été sérieuse mais cette guérison en à peine quelque heures était spectaculaire. Il toucha doucement la plaie et replaça le bandage incrédule.

Même sa cheville qui était foulée et enflée avait retrouvé sa forme. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et son esprit scientifique était mis à rude épreuve. Il s'approcha de la cheville de l'inconnue et la manipula comme si de rien n'était.

Ce phénomène ne faisait que rendre la jeune femme encore plus fascinante aux yeux du chirurgien de la mort. Il voulait l'étudier pour épancher sa soif de connaissance. Il ressorti de la pièce tendu, fasciné et la tête pleine de questions.

Il alla dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner quand Shachi interrompu ses pensées:

-Bonjour capitaine! Comment va la grande blessée?

Tous se turent pour entendre la réponse de leur capitaine:

-Et bien, elle guérit anormalement vite, sa blessure à déjà presque cicatrisé. Sa cheville pourtant foulée est rétablie, c'est fascinant et étrange à la fois, dit-il pensif.

Penguin et le chef semblaient ne pas en croire leurs oreilles. Rym bu une gorgée de jus d'orange et pris la parole:

-Je trouve ça louche moi, aurait-elle mangé un fruit du démon?

-Je ne sais pas mais je compte bien le découvrir quand elle se réveillera crois moi. Répondit Law d'un ton lasse comme toujours.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi mais ne sois pas trop méchant avec elle , lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sourit pour la première fois depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Rym était une des seules personnes dont Law tolérait la présence, elle avait un grand sens de l'humour et un charme qui n'était propre qu'à elle. Un charisme qui l'a faisait se démarquer des autres êtres humains, son sarcasme plaisait à Law. Elle avait  
lapersonnalité qui allait avec son physique si l'on puit dire, originaire d'Alabasta elle avait de longs cheveux cheveux châtains ondulés qui viraient au roux au soleil, elle avait une grande silhouette élancée et très féminine avec des courbes.  
SesYeuxen amendes bordés de long cils épais étaient couleur noisette et elle avait un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit. Elle avait 25 ans soit 1 an de plus que Law. Elle était pour Law une alliée et une amie incontestable mêmes'il le gardait  
bien pourlui...

Elle maîtrisait l'art du sabre propre à son pays à la perfection et tenait tête à Law en duel singulier grace à ses capacités hors du commun et son fruit du démon elle avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller seule dans les quartiers populaires d'Alabasta  
maisavait trouvé des amis sur qui se reposer...

Dans ce cas comment a-t-elle pu atterrir dans l'équipage du célèbre chirurgien de la mort? Alors que l'équipage de Law se trouvait sur Alabasta, le pays était déchiré depuis des années par la guerre civile et la sécheresse et il ne faisait

pas bon de se promener sans guide dans le désert brûlant. Rym trouva Shachi et Law complètement déshydratés et presque morts alors elle les secourra. Law bien conscient de la chance extraordinaire de rencontrer âme qui vive en plein

désert lui proposa ce qu'elle voulait en remerciement. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était quitter ce pays en ruine dans lequel elle n'avait connu que la misère, voir à quoi ressemblait le monde et vaincre Mihawk oeil de Faucon. Elle devint membre de l'équipagedeTrafalgar  
Law et numéro 2 de son équipage après lui. En quelque mois elle avait su s'intégrer parfaitement dans l'équipage si bien que personne ne contestait le fait qu'elle soit désigné quartier-maître de Law.

Il devait se rendre dans le nouveau monde alors l'équipage se dirigea vers Sabaody le lendemain et navigua pendant 2 jours. Cela faisait donc 4 jours que l'inconnue était inconsciente. La blessure semblait néanmoins cicatriser beaucoup moins vite, elle  
n'avaitpas évolué depuis la stupeur du médecin, l'entaille était presque refermée mais on voyait que la blessure avait été sérieuse bien qu'elle ne représentait plus aucun danger pour la victime. Pourquoi un ralentissement si soudain de la cicatrisation?  
/Tout cela était autant incompréhensible pour Law que pour les autres membres de l'équipage qui avait été tenu au courant de l'évolution de la situation.

Ne comprenant toujours pas, le chirurgien se rendit dans la salle de soin ne sachant même pas pourquoi.. Il s'assit au chevet de l'inconnu pour lui prendre le pouls, rien d'anormal. Il s'avachit sur sa chaise et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière d'agacement,et  
sielle ne se réveillait jamais? Qu'allait il faire d'elle ? Avait-elle des amis de la famille ? Avec qui était-elle avant d'être blessée? Qui était-elle?

Il releva la tête et pris soin de l'observer attentivement chose qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire jusqu'à présent. Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient exagérément long, son visage avait quelque chose de beau, un petit nez, une bouche en coeuravec  
des lèvres pleine. Ses cils étaient longs et il se demanda de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux alors il approcha doucement la main de son visage pour vérifier lui même et c'est à ce moment là qu'une main le saisit par le poignet.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura pluuu et que vous avez passé un chouette moment à le lire ! Que pensez vous de l'histoire aloors? J'attend vos impressions mes loulous!_


	3. Chapitre 3: Réveil

**Réveil**

* * *

-Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Law droit dans les yeux.

-Dans mon sous-marin, dit-il en dégageant sa main.

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'ai trouvé gravement blessée sur une île i jours alors je t'ai amené ici en sécurité et je t'ai soigné. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu y arrives très bien toute seule, dit-il en montrant du doigt son flanc.

Elle baissa la tête et toucha son bandage avant de le retirer doucement pour voir une large entaille presque cicatrisée.

-4 jours... Et vers où nous dirigeons nous? Demanda-t-elle distante.

Law n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, il avait l'impression d'être interrogé et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

-Saches qu'ici c'est moi qui pose les questions et non pas toi, dit-il fermement. Elle le regarda, les yeux inexpressifs.

-Comment as-tu été blessée de la sorte, ça ne se voit pas comme ça vu sa cicatrisation mais cette blessure à clairement été infligé pour te tuer. Qui t'as fait ça? Et pourquoi?

Elle fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

-Pourquoi est ce que je te répondrais ?

Elle semblait un peu paniquée face à Law et son calme apparent, elle se rendait peut être compte de la gravité de ses propos.

-Je t'ai peut être arrachée à un sort bien plus grave, alors tu dois me répondre, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Elle demeura silencieux et ferma les yeux doucement.

-Répond moi! Insista Law,

-Je ne sais pas! Lui cria-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

Law commençait à perdre patience, le prenait-elle pour un enfant ? Dans la pièce voisine, la chambre de Rym, commençait à se faire entendre la conversation à mesure que le ton montait. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortie latête par l'encablure de

la porte de sa chambre avant de s'avancer sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de la salle de soin et d'y coller l'oreille. Elle savait que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes mais elle avait fait bien pire dans sa vie... llécoutla suite

de la conversation:

-Tu, tu ne sais pas ? Répondit-il incrédule et agacé.

-Non..

-Saches ma chère que je n'aide pas les gens par charité, pas parceque j'ai bon coeur, je les aide quand ils m'apportent un quelconque bénéfice ou qu'ils m'intéressent. Je suis le chirurgien de la mort. Et saches que tu n'es pas ici pour faire de la figuration,j'aibien  
l'intention d'étudier ta nature fascinente, t'es cheveux, tes yeux, Dit-il doucement, tu es désormais ,comment dirai-je,ma propriété jusqu'au jour où je n'aurai plus besoin de toi. Donc plus vite tu coopérera plus vite tu partira. L'inconnue

fronçales sourcils:

-Eh bien saches très cher, répondit-t-elle d'un ton insolent, que c'est ma nature qui fait que je ne sais pas.

-Explique toi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-C'est quelque chose qui te dépasse je ne compte pas t'en parler! Cria-t-elle en tapant du point sur les draps.

-Tu l'aura voulu, Room, dans la bulle bleue l'inconnue se vit ,impuissante, confisquer son propre coeur que Law avait maintenant dans les mains.

Si tu refuse de coopérer je le presse et ça fait pas du bien.

Elle demeurait silencieuse, alors Law pressa son coeur assez fort pour lui faire mal mais pas si fort que ça, il s'agissait de ne pas la tuer non plus.

-ARRETE! Cria-t-elle de rage.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire dit-il en relâchant la pression.

-Je vais parler mais saches que plus tu me gardes à bord de ce navire plus ta vie est menacée,dit-elle en espérant le faire changer d'avis.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle pris une profonde inspiration.

-Tu ne me croira pas de toute façon personne ne m'a jamais cru,

Law attendait toujours.

-Tu vois ma blessure ? N'as tu pas été étonné de me trouver encore en vie? La vitalité qui coule dans mes veines je la dois à mon père, à mes ancêtres. Certains disent que ma famille descend directement d'un Phoenix, les Phoenix sont descréatures extraordinaires  
/quiguérissent de leur blessure incroyablement vite et réscussitent après leur mort. On dit que le dernier Phoenix après sa mort, se serait réincarné en mon arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-mère. Néanmoins il y a un prix à payer  
pourcette longévité et cette vitalité, c'est la mémoire. Je ne sais plus avec qui j'étais, qui m'a fait ça ou encore pourquoi... Mes blessures ont guéri mais je ne retrouverai peut-être jamais mes souvenirs.

Law demeura silencieux, il tentait de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre sans trop svoir quoi en penser, des Phoenix rien que ça? Il avait fais des recherches sur ces créatures toute sa vie, elles le fascinaient et il en avait une devant ses yeux,ce  
qu'elle disait était logique si on croyait à l'existence des Phoenix bien-sûr...Law était euphorique mais n'en laissait rien paraître, il devait absolument garder cette fille près de lui, elle était une source intarissable d'informations.

-Tu ne me crois pas? Tu n'est pas le premier, personne ne m'a jamais cru à par lui, attend, je ne me souviens même plus de qui je parle dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genous.

-Ce n'est pas simplement un fruit du démon?

-Non ce n'est pas un fruit qui me procure ces capacité la...

-Alors Je te crois moi, la coupa-t-il.

Elle relava la tête très étonnée elle n'en croyais pas ses oreilles! Il l'a croyais ? Non elle avait du mal entendre !

-Quoi?! Tu me crois? Cria-t-elle soulagée.

-Oui pourquoi pas?Répondit simplement Law. Est ce que tu peux ressusciter ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Je n'ai encore jamais été confrontée à la mort, mais cela me paraît être un pouvoir assez invraisemblable !

-Comment tu t'appelle?

Encore étonnée elle repondit:

-Je, je m'appelle Yuki. Es-tu sûre de me croire, ça ne te paraît pas trop étrange?

Yuki, Neige, Law déduisit qu'on lui avait donner ce nom par rapport à la couleur de ses cheveux, blancs comme neige. Apres léger un rire ironique Law répondit:

-Il n'y a que ce qui est étrange qui m'intéresse..

-Rend moi mon coeur maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en se levant sur ses deux pieds. Néanmoins il ne l'a supportèrent pas et avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol, Law l'avait rattraper. Elle sentit sa poigne sur sa hanche et la chassa d'un coup de main.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, rend moi mon coeur. dit-elle froidement.

Debout, elle faisait au moins une tête de moins que Law, elle n'en restait pas agressive. Law recula et lui repondit:

-Je crois que je vais le garder encore un peu au cas où il te viendrait l'idée de nous fausser compagnie.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Rym pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas saluer notre invitée?

En effet derrière la porte se trouvait toujours Rym coincée par Law. Elle entra timidement dans la piece consciente de son manque de respect. Elle regarda Yuki d'un oeil suspicieux, elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendue de l'autre côté  
dela porte. Puis elle rencontra le regard de Law qui semblait plus déçu qu'en colère.

-Désolé capitaine, j'entendais crier je voulais être sûre que tout allait bien, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il rompit leur échange de regards et demanda:

-Quand arriverons-nous a Saboady?

-Dans les alentours de 10h du matin, d'ici une heure.

-Prend la fille avec toi donne lui une tenue plus confortable, demanda-T-il en poussant doucement Yuki qui se libéra de sa main en un mouvement.

-Oui capitaine, après toi, dit-elle en s'écartant du passage. Attend dans ma chambre un instant j'arrive. Alors Yuki alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Rym et observa sa chambre. Elle n'était ni trop petite ni trop grande, il y avait un grand tapis dont elle  
/ne saisissait pas tous les contours au centre de la pièce. Un bureau avec s'amassant dessus de la paperasse, des bijoux et des plumes pour écrire, il y avaitdans le même coin une chaise en bois sculptée . Une immense armoire quidevait probablement  
/contenirdes tonnes de vêtements et 5 sabres accrochés au mur, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Sur le lit des tonnes de coussins était dispersés dans des tons violet, ce n'était pas un lit à proprement parler, il n'y avaitpas desommier  
maisun grand matelas aux bords arrondis très confortable. Sur la table de chevet il y avait une plume trempée de l'encre et un carnet de dessins.

Yuki voulu y jeter un coup d'œil mais se ravisa bien vite, en voyant son reflet dans le grand miroir qui lui faisait face. Le hublot, engloutis sous les eaux, ne laissait passer que peu de lumière. La porte grande ouverte laissait fuser des bribesde  
la conversation entre Law et Rym mais Yuki n'entendait rien distinctement.

-Tu y crois à ses salades? Une fille si jeunes aux cheveux si blanc ne devrait pas obtenir ta confiance en un claquement de doigt. Une confiance que j'ai mis des mois à obtenir ! Dit-elle avec ce qui semblait un brin de jalousie.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle Rym, mais je la crois. Tout ce qu'elle dis est logique, penses-y comment sa blessure aurait-elle ou guérir aussi vite, ce n'est pas un fruit du démon, ses cheveux ! Qui a de tels cheveux?!

Rym demeura silencieuse. Il pris son visage entre ses mains et lui dit

-Si tu ne lui fais pas confiance, fais moi confiance, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui c'est bon dit-elle en enlevant doucement les mains de Law et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Brave fille et ne parle pas de ça aux autres, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui tira la langue et rejoignis Yuki dans sa chambre alors que Law prévenait les autres membres que l'inconnue s'était réveillée sans entrer dans les détails.

En entrant dans la pièce Rym regarda Yuki toujours assise sur le lit et lui demanda:

-C'est quoi ton nom?

-Yuki et toi c'est Rym c'est ça?

-Ouais c'est ça, lâcha-t-elle en cherchant dans sa garde-robe quelque chose qui pourrait aller à Yuki sachant qu'elle devait faire au moins un bonnet de moins.

-Je met beaucoup de vêtement ample mais je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour toi, dit-elle en sortant de son armoire un top bleu clair moulant et un pantalon fluide.

-J'espère que ça t'ira, tiens.

Yuki saisit les vêtements en remerciant Rym et se changea devant elle qui remarqua une grande cicatrice dans son dos aussitôt cachée pas ses longs cheveux.

-Je ne pense pas avoir de soutient gorge que t'aille mais tu pourra toujours acheter des vêtements une fois qu'on aura atteint Saboady.

-Oui merci Rym, dit-elle pensive.

Alors elles sortirent de la chambre en silence à la recherche de Law, dans le couloir elles croisèrent Shachi totalement sous le charme de Yuki, il l'a salua timidement et elle le salua à son tour sans grande conviction.

-Shachi où se trouve le capitaine? Demanda Rym, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées,

-Dans son bureau comme toujours Rym.

Elle le remercia et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Law au fond du couloir toujours suivie par Yuki. Elles entrèrent dans le bureau de Law où les mur tétait tapissés de livres et où au milieu de la pièce trônait un large bureau en bois massif trèsbienordonné,  
/un peu comme l'ensemble de la pièce. Law passa la tête par la porte communicante qui menait à sa chambre, il regarda Yuki et la trouva beaucoup plus jolie ainsi mais la n'était pas la question:

-Très bien, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau avant de poursuivre, tu dormira dans la chambre en face de la mienne et à côté de celle de Rym histoire de t'avoir à l'œil.

-M'avoir à l'œil? Demanda-t-elle énervée,

-A moins que tu ne préfères dormir avec les garçons de l'autre côté du sous marin ? Ou avec Rym?

Cette dernière lui lança un regard de désapprobation.

Yuki souffla en guise de réponse.

-Voila qui est réglé, tu as de la chance que je te laisse cette chambre saches le.

-C'est trop aimable, répondit-elle froidement.

Penguin débarqua dans la pièce,

-Terre à l'horizon capitaine!

-Préparez vous à appareiller le sous-marin, tout le monde à son poste, ordonna le capitaine. Toi reste dans ta chambre pour le moment.

-J'ai quoi 5 ans?

-S'il te plaît.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuer en roulant des yeux. Une chambre très basique avec un lit une armoire un petit tabouret qui allait avec son bureau. Yuki s'allongea lourdement sur le lit et regarda le plafond, un sentiment amerl'habitait.  
/Elle tentait de se souvenir mais rien n'y faisait, qui l'avait ainsi blessé et pourquoi? Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait se venger. Yuki était seule dans la vie depuis ses 13 ans, elle en avait désormais 19. Elle avait dutout abandonner  
sa vie en catastrophe. Elle était en cavale, activement recherchée par certains Dragons céleste... Leur but était de la capturer, en effet le sang de Yuki valait bien plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle se doutait évidemment queles Dragons  
céleste devaient être à l'origine de sa blessure ..

Soudain elle se rappela qu'elle était avec quelqu'un ! Ce souvenir devait être vieux de plusieurs mois pour qu'elle puisse s'en rappeler. En effet la perte de mémoire qui a lieu en cas de blessure mortelle lui faisait perdre les souvenirsde mois  
entiers. Néanmoins le souvenir de cette personne devait être assez vieux pour qu'elle ai des bribes de souvenir le consernant. C'était un, un garçon! Malheureusement c'était tout ce dont elle se souvint.

Cette perte de mémoire n'était pas son seul problème, Trafalgar Law avait son coeur, elle devait le récupérer à tout pris. Devait-elle l'affronter? Yuki était contre la violence en règle générale, surtout qu'avec son coeur dans la main il

pouvait la mettre à terre en un rien de temps. Elle était en danger sur ce sous-marin, et elle mettait en danger la vie de tout ceux qui l'entouraient à chaque moment. Ses traqueurs étaient prêts à tous pour la capturer y compris massacrer des innocents.Mêmesi  
elle n'était pas contre l'idée de voir Law se prendre une raclée.

Trafalgar Law... Son calme quasi-permanent, sa stature, sa personnalité la fascinaient... dans une certaine mesure. Elle savait qu'il était puissant et qu'il n'avait pas volé sa réputation. Elle s'avoua être un peu intimidée mais elle nele montrerait  
pas de si tôt, la façon dont elle avait été élevée, sa fierté ne la laisserait pas faillir devant un pirate tel que lui.

Le sous marin entamait sa montée en surface. Saboady était à portée de nageoir.

* * *

 _Yuki se réveille enfin, amnésique. Que va-t-il se passer sur Saboady ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas moi j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce premieréchange entre Law et Yuki qui fut ma foi assez tendu... Enfin bref mes loulous la suite au prochain chapitre !_


	4. Chapitre 4: La salle d'examen

_Bon j'ai un souci avec les 3 premiers chapitres où des slash / ont fait leur apparitions un peu partout dans le texte ! J'ai essayé au moins 6 de corriger ça mais rien n'y fait les modifications refusent de s'enregistrer -_-'' . Enfin bref je ferai bien plus attention à l'avenir pour vous éviter ce désagrément encore désolée mes loulous! Sur ce bonnelecture !_

* * *

 **La salle d'examen**

* * *

Yuki ne connaissait que trop bien les mangroves de Saboady, les zones de non droits comme les zones touristiques. Le marché d'esclave et tout les côtés sombres de Saboady lui avait déjà été dévoilés. Le sous-marin enfin appareillé, Law distribua  
les tâches: Penguin dans la salle des machines, le chef aux fourneaux. Rym avait pour mission de trouver du carburant pour le sous-marin et Shachi devaient se charger du réapprovisionnement en nourriture sur ordre du chef.

-N'oubliez pas les vivre card on est jamais trop prudent, lança Law nonchalamment.

Yuki toujours cloîtrer dans sa chambre se demandait comment procéder pour récupérer son coeur et fuir une île qui grouillait probablement de sbires de nobles mondiaux... Elle savait que Law ne la tuerait pas, elle était trop précieuse  
pour ça. Elle devait trouver un moyen ou tout dire à Law, problème, elle n'avait pas confiance en lui du tout. Et si il l'a livrait ? Et si il se servait d'elle ou encore pire la vendait aux marchands d'esclaves?! Elle faisait face à un dilemme  
cornélien, en effet d'une part si elle ne disait rien il gardait son coeur, elle ne pouvait pas fuir, les dragons la retrouvaient elle se battait sur une île couverte de marines et malgré sa puissance incontestable elle était capturée et n'avait  
toujours pas son coeur.

L'autre choix; elle en parlait à Law la croirai-t-il? Il avait cru à son pourvoir alors pourquoi pas ? Lui rendrait-il son coeur pour autant ? Pas certain.. L'équation comportait trop d'inconnues mais elle restait celle qui avait le moins  
de chances d'échouer lamentablement. En effet si elle le laissait l'étudier comme il le voulait il pourrait se montrer compréhensif. Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par un bruit contre la porte. Elle autorisa à entrer hésitante.

Environ une heure après que les membres de l'équipage se soient attelés à leurs tâches, Law vint se tenir sur le pas de la porte qui menait à la chambre de Yuki avec un petit sourire en coin:

-J'aurai adorer visiter l'île mais on a du travail, dit-il en se retirant du chemin et en indiquant la voie à Yuki.

"C'est pas trop tot" pensa-t-elle en le suivant jusqu'à une autre salle qui se trouvait entre la grande salle commune et la chambre de Law. Elle ressemblait à la salle de soins mais on y trouvait beaucoup plus d'instruments de recherche  
que de matériel médical. Une sorte de table d'examen était au milieu, elle ne semblait pas trop inconfortable, des étagères en verres étaient montées contre le mur en face par dizaines. Reposaient dessus toutes sortes de poudres, sérum, liquides  
très bien organisés. La pièce était plutôt moderne, il y avait comme toujours des centaines de livres d'anatomie, de médecines ou de sciences. Une large paillasse qui avait dû voir passer des centaines d'expériences se trouvait dans le fond pièce,  
on y trouvait des éprouvettes, des microscopes ...

-Prend place, dit Law en indiquant la table d'auscultation.

Yuki s'assit en silence, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle devait s'attirer la sympathie de Law pour qu'il la croit mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas si simple...

-Je vais te prélever un peu de sang, c'est bon?

-Euh oui, répondit-elle.

Il amena le nécessaire pour prélever quelques fioles de sang, et s'assit sur un tabouret en face de Yuki. Il prit son bras doucement, désinfecta et piqua.  
Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Yuki à mesure que Law remplissait les fioles, il s'arrêta finalment au bout de 5.

-Ça devrait suffire, dit-il en les plaçant soigneusement dans un petit compartiment transparent chauffé.

-Que vas tu en faire? De mon sang? Demanda Yuki.

-Et bien je vais d'abord l'étudier plus précisément et le soumettre à des maladies mortelles afin de voir comment il réagit et donc de savoir à quel point ta régénération est... efficace.  
Il pensait "fascinente".

Il reprit ses esprits et demanda;  
-Tes cheveux ont-ils toujours été de cette couleur?

-Blanc tu veux dire ? Oui c'est une couleur assez... étrange à laquelle je dois mon nom d'ailleurs. Cette couleur est pour moi synonyme de... malheur, je la déteste.

Pour Law ses cheveux blanc n'avaient rien d'étrange, au contraire il trouvait les trouvait beaux. Le fait qu'ils soient uniques lui plaisait énormément...

-Pourquoi ne pas les teindre ? Lui proposa-t-il alors qu'il prenait quelques notes.

-J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais les teintures semblent glisser sur mes cheveux sans s'y accrocher..

-Je peux en prélever quelques-uns ?

Elle acquiesça et arracha quelques cheveux avant de les tendre à Law qui les stocka dans une petite éprouvette. En relevant les yeux vers Yuki il remarqua qu'elle avait détourner les yeux. Le regardait elle ?

Il secoua la tête et attrapa un stéthoscope en allant derriere Yuki et demanda,

-Je peux soulever ton pull dans le dos?

-Ou..oui tenta-t-elle de dire le plus calmement possible.

Law souleva doucement le tee-shirt afin d'entendre le coeur de Yuki. Mais c'est autre chose qui attira son attention, une large cicatrice lui barrait le dos. Elle devait bien faire la taille de son avant bras, il l'effleura du bout des  
doigts en fronçant les soucils. Yuki frissonna de plus belle au contact de la main de Law. Une expression indéchiffrable vont se poser sur le visage de Law, un mélange de stupéfaction et de dégoût pour la race humaine capable des pires vices.  
En la regardant de plus près il pensa qu'une telle cicatrice aurait dû la laisser pour morte puis il se rappela à qui il avait à faire, la descendent d'un phoenix.

-Qui t'a fait ça? demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Disons que ce n'est pas la première fois que je perd la mémoire...

Même Law se rendait compte à quel point le sort de Yuki pouvait être cruel, elle préférait peut être mourir que guérir ... Elle devait être beaucoup plus abîmée émotionnellement qu'il ne le pensait.

-On a déjà tenter de te tuer par le passé... Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il toujours dans son dos.

Yuki resta silencieuse, devait-elle tout lui raconter ? Il la forcerai peut être à tout lui dire de toute façon... Elle ressentait un millier d'émotions à la fois, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître pour le moment. Elle doutait, avait  
un désir de vengeance, elle avait peur, elle était fascinée, et elle savait qu'à tout instant tout pouvait de nouveau basculer. Son stress émotionnel était tel que des larmes se mirent à couler doucement sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en  
rende compte puis elle fondit en larmes devant Law.

Il passa devant la table d'auscultation pour faire face à Yuki et s'assit à côté d'elle en l'enveloppant de son bras. Étonnée Yuki ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais elle avait trouvé une épaule sur laquelle pleurer,  
celle de Law. Elle sentait son coeur battre plus vite que d'habitude alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule du médecin.

Une fois calmée plusieurs instants plus tard, Law lui demanda;  
-Qu'est-ce qui te met dans des états pareils?

Yuki était étonné de recevoir tant de considération de la part de Law, même si elle se disait que ce n'était peut être que de la curiosité. Néanmoins quand Law plongea son regard dans ses yeux bicolores elle pouvait y percevoir... De  
l'inquiétude? Elle baissa la tête gênée devant le regard insistant de Law. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si c'était la bonne solution que de tout raconter à Law, c'était pourtant la plus censée étant donné sa situation.

Law de son côté se sentait étrangement touché par l'état de Yuki. Bien qu'elle était sa prisonnière il éprouvait une certaine empathie envers elle, et une haine envers ses agresseurs. Mais pourquoi...? Il la connaissait depuis quelques  
heures seulement mais il avait perçu en elle une grande détresse même si elle paraissait froide et distante.

-Yuki...

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer son nom.

-Tu peux me peux me parler, lui dit-il en cherchant son regard.

-Je, je ne peux pas,

Mais il avait son coeur:  
-Enfin...

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de décider si elle devait ou non lui en parler quand Shachi débarqua dans la pièce en catastrophe:

-Capitaine, c'est à propos de Rym!

* * *

 _Yuki et Law se rapproche mais elle n'oublie pas qu'il est celui qui détient son coeur ! C'est là que repose tout le dilemme de sa situation. Qu'arrive-t-il à Rym ! Ohlalala super ça interrompt carrément la confession de Yuki, bon eh bien on saura ce qu'il en ai une prochaine fois alooors moiahaha le suspense j'adore ça! A plus les loulous!_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Tabou**

* * *

Rym devait absolument trouver du carburant pour le sous marin ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire sur un île où tout les véhicules fonctionnent grâce au revêtement en bulle. Elle décida d'abord de questionner les habitants sur où trouver

du carburants dans les environs, néanmoins un phénomène étrange se produisait lorsqu'elle interrogait les passants. Ils semblaient tous ne pas savoir où en trouver, certains ne lui répondaient même pas et d'autres lui jetaient des regards noirs...  
/Il semblait que le carburant ici était un sujet tabou mais pourquoi?

Elle commençait à croire Qu'il n'y avait pas de carburant du tout sur l'île mais elle ne pouvait pas rentrer les mains vides et décevoir son capitaine. Quand elle s'adossa à un mur dans une ruelle en soufflant il y eut à l'extrémité de son

champs de vision un mouvement rapide. Elle tourna vivement la tête en prenant sa garde mais rien. Elle continua alors son chemin et sans s'en rendre compte, Rym s'enfonçait peu à peu dans les zones de non-droit de Saboady. Il y avait de moins  
en moins

de monde dans les rues et les bâtiments étaient décrépit et délabrés pour certains. Les boutiques ouvertes se faisait rares et un silence pesant s'installait progressivement dans l'air.

Elle marchait la tête en arrière dans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se trouvait devant elle quand elle percuta un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et plutôt beau garçon.

-Mon dieu je suis désolé vraiment désolé! Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessée madame ?! Désolé ! Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Rym fut surprise par une telle considération de la part d'un inconnu,

-Ça va, ça va ! C'est ma faute!

-Encore désolé !

Rym le trouva particulièrement gentil et attentionné sur le moment et lui demanda alors en le retenant:

-Euh dis moi, saurai tu où je peux trouver du carburant dans le coin ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard soucieux à la différence des autres personnes qu'elle avait rencontré.

-Ici le carburant est ,comment dire ..? un sujet sensible car...

Il baissa d'un ton comme si on les écoutait tapis dans un coin:

-C'est le dragon céleste Magyar qui détient le monopole du marché , il ne collabore qu'avec des sous-traitants et il déteste les pirates et les touristes dit-il en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

-Où puis-je le trouver?

-Tu n'obtiendra rien de lui et quand bien même, c'est un noble mondial tu ne pourra pas l'approcher, lança-t-il.

Rym haussa les sourcils d'étonnements. Pourquoi était-il aussi prévenant avec elle, il ne la connaissait pas après tout.

-Tu as raison.. La force n'est surement pas la solution et je ne suis pas une "touriste", dit elle en portant sa main à son sabre, Shamsir.

Rym était la meilleure dans tout ce qui touchait à la discrétion et l'infiltration. La détermination et la prestance de cette dernière impressionnèrent le jeune homme. Un léger sourire vint se poser sur son visage, il se ternit bien vite...

-J'ai également des comptes à régler avec lui...

Rym souleva les sourcils:

-Tu sais donc où il stock le carburant?

Le jeune homme regarda Rym plus attentivement en se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance:

-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas de mèche avec lui? Il peut soudoyer n'importe qui n'importe quand.

Rym ne fut pas surpprise par son appréhension, il ne lui faisait pas confiance... Soudain sur le toit du bâtiment et en face d'elle et dos au jeune homme, une ombre apparu et braqua un fusil sur eux, très rapidement et sans le moindre bruit

elle agrippa là mains de l'inconnu et la balle du fusil au lieu de le percuter, le traversa simplement et alla se loger dans le sol. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'ombre sur le toit disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il écarquilla  
/les yeux alors que Rym lui tenait toujours la main, elle se retira vite un peu gênée.

-Est ce qu'une balle vient juste de me traverse le torse?

-Oui, tu devrait voir ta tête, dit-elle en riant.

-Tu viens juste de me sauver mais sinon tout va bien, dit-il perdu.

-J'ai mangé le fruit passe muraille, tout peut me traverser, je peut tout traverser et peut momentanément prêter cette capacité à quelqu'un.

Il ouvra grand la bouche:

-Ça veut dire que tu peux me traverser moi?!

Elle traversa le jeune homme et se retrouva dans son dos. Il se retourna pendant qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'œil.

-Ça c'est cool! Tu dois avoir de sacrées capacités d'infiltration...

-Tu vas peut être enfin pouvoir le dire ou trouver ce Magyar... Dit-elle en le retraversant et en s'arrêtant juste à côté de la où la balle avait atterri.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre cette même balle explosa dans un bruit assourdissant.

Tout était flou il n'entendait rien à part un son strident et sa tete le lançait il ouvrait grand les yeux et avait une sévère entaille sur l'épaule. Il avait également pris un sacré coup sur la tête et saignait abondamment de la tempe. Le

sol était en partie défoncé, le jeune homme tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer quand il vit Rym allongée sur le ventre quelques mètres plus loin. Il se précipita vers elle tentant au mieux de garder l'équilibre. Il l'a retourna sur  
le

dos et vit qu'elle était blessé au niveau de jambe et qu'elle perdait du sang.

-Eh, eh! Regarde moi reste avec moi dit-il en comprimant la blessure.

A peine consciente elle parvint à dire:

-La vivre card dans ma poche, suit la. Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il enleva sa ceinture en quatrième vitesse afin de faire un garot sur lajambe de Rym ayant peur qu'une artère soit sectionné. Il trouva la vivre card et en ignorant la douleur de son épaule il l'a souleva d'un geste ferme et courra

aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait vers la direction que le petit bout de papier indiquait. Rym perdait beaucoup de sang alors qu'il apercevait un sous marin vers lequel la vivre card pointait. Shachi qui arrivait devant le sous marin  
/les bras chargés de sac de provisions scruta la scène qui se tramait devant lui. Un jeune homme avec un chapeau, torse nu et blessé portait Rym en courant vers le sous marin. Ça ne devait pas être bon signe; il se précipita vers eux et quand il  
compris

la gravité il cria à l'inconnu:

-Par ici!

Shachi fonça voir Law tandis que le jeune homme s'engouffrait dans le sous marin. Law sortit en trombe de la pièce où il était et fit signe au porteur qui le suivit jusqu'à la salle de soin Shachi et Bepo avait déjà préparé le nécessaire pour soigner  
/Rym. Bepo lança un bandage à l'inconnu avant de le pousser en dehors de la pièce. En à peine deux minutes c'est tout l'équipage qui était au courant des derniers événements, sans pour autant se préoccuper de garçon...

Il s'écroula sur le sol, à bout de force et complètement sonné, il avait perdu pas mal de sang lui aussi. Yuki passa la tête par la porte de la salle d'étude pour voir dans le couloir une traînée de sang et un jeune homme blessé, "qu'est

ce que c'est que ce bordel" pensa-t-elle. Elle s'approcha du graçon avec prudence le détaillant des piedsà la tête. Son corps était plutôt musclé et athlétique, son chapeau lui recouvrait le visage et elle remarque l'entaille sur son épaule.  
/Elle saisit le bandage et commença à le soigner tant bien que mal. Encore dans les vapes il souleva la tête lourdement et n'en cru pas ses yeux, Yuki retira le chapeau de son visage et ses sourcils tressautèrent légèrement à la vue du visage de  
l'inconnu.

Lui n'avait une expression qui mélangeait de la surprise et du soulagement.

-Yu..Yuki! Parvint-il à dire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle le regarda, sans expression, des souvenirs confus se bousculaient dans sa tête mais rien de concret. Elle le connaissait elle en était certaine, mais elle ne se souvenait-elle pas d'où, de comment, elle ne se rappelait d'aucun souvenir précis  
/à son sujet. Dans un effort de concentration qui lui sembla surhumain elle réussit à prononcer un nom:

-Ace?

* * *

 _Voila pour ce chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ;)_


End file.
